callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Skorpion
The Skorpion is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. It is used by the Ultranationalist forces. It is very accurate and has no noticeable recoil or sway, but has a low magazine capacity that will quickly run dry with its high rate of fire, as well as low damage at range. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer In Singleplayer, the Skorpion is used infrequently by Ultranationalists and Loyalists. It is found in "Crew Expendable", "Blackout", "Safehouse", "The Sins of the Father" and "Mile High Club". It is a decent weapon for when your primary weapon is out of ammo. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the Skorpion has a magazine capacity of 20 rounds and has a relatively short range, but has very high accuracy. It can be fitted with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer and ACOG Scope. All players start with this weapon in the Old School multiplayer mode. The Skorpion is the only automatic weapon in the game with no noticeable sway or recoil (all other automatics have one or both). This makes the Skorpion a suitable weapon in Hardcore modes, where it can deliver two shot kills at long range. Some even go as far as sniping with the Skorpion, though it is best used in close-quarters combat because of its high rate of fire, high hip accuracy, and high maximum damage. However, because of its extremely low recoil, it is fairly easy to kill enemies who are far away without having to burst fire. Using the silencer also helps with this, as it removes the muzzle flash which may blind the user, whilst still keeping the recoil low. An ACOG sight may also be a good choice for a player who is confident with the weapon's hipfire capability, as this will add a mid to long range capability to the gun. It is also interesting to note that in the game, shell casings eject from the side of the gun despite the fact that the ejection port is clearly visible on the top, the developers did this so as not to blind the player's view with flying shell casings when using iron sights. The Skorpion has an extremely high maximum damage of 50, allowing for a two shot kill, but anything other than close range will result in a 20 damage hit. Image:skorp_4.png|Skorpion Image:skorpiron_4.png|Ironsights. Scorpion2.JPG|Reloading the Skorpion Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The Skorpion reappears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. It has only 20 rounds per magazine, but it does have fair power and accuracy, which is boosted by the fact that there seems to be no recoil in the game. The shell casings eject from a port in the top of the gun, but this doesn't obstruct the player's view down the iron sights. File:Skorpion_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The Skorpion, viewed from third-person File:Skorpion_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The Skorpion File:Skorpion_Sights_MW_Mobilized.jpg|Iron sights Call of Duty: Black Ops The Skorpion may be making another appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops, as it could be seen on a weapons wall in Treyarch Studios. It seems to have retained most of its traits from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare . Sporting a 20 round magazine and low recoil. Dual weilding possible. Trivia *Without a silencer, the Skorpion has a small cocking pin with a small bump at the end. However, when the Skorpion has a silencer attached, the pin can only be seen as a small bump where the pin should be. *Sometimes, on the level "Oil Rig Confrontation" in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized'', when you pick up or switch to the Skorpion, your hands and your weapon will turn solid white. *The Skorpion has one of highest rates of fire of all guns in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized'', comparable to that of LMGs and some other SMGs. *The camouflages for this weapon are some of the faintest available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Its front post is leaning a little bit to its left side. *The Skorpion has the smallest magazine capacity in its category. *this weapon may appear in Black Ops. Video Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare